Blacksmith
For the Companion card "The Blacksmith", see Ariadne. Event You find the forge at the gates to the town of Tarrin. A column of smoke bellows from the stack and you hear the familiar clang of metal. Anders greets you as you approach. "I must admit, it's normally only horseshoes and farming equipment I mend these days, so it may take a while. I assure you, it will be well worth your time." 1) Upgrade a helm. (Lose 10 Gold) :The player may choose a Helm to upgrade. :You hand the smith your helm and he begins examining the item thoroughly, inspecting every join and seam. :The player temporarily loses the Helm. :"Yes, I can certainly improve this, but it will take a few days." :The player loses 5 Gold. (Yes, this does't match the description, as of 1.6.3) 2) Upgrade a suit of armour. (Lose 15 Gold) 3) Upgrade a shield. (Lose 10 Gold) :If the player has only the Wooden Shield: ::You hand the smith your old, worn shield. ::"This thing is more pot lid than shield. It's not even worth fixing," He says with a frown. "I tell you what, take this one on the house." ::A) Upgrade the Shield. (Lose 10 Gold) ::B) Choose something else. :::The player acquires a Shield. :Otherwise: ::The player may choose a shield to upgrade. ::You hand the smith your shield and he begins examining the item thoroughly, inspecting every join and seam. ::The player temporarily loses the shield. ::"Yes, I can certainly improve this, but it will take a few days." ::The player loses 10 Gold. 4) Leave. :"Well, I'll be here a little longer," he explains as you leave. :You thank the smith for his time and continue on your journey. :Encounter ends. A From the Furnace Encounter is added face-up to the map. "I'm heading to Braedon. You can either travel with me for a small fee, or you can meet me there in your own time." 1) Hitch a ride for 5 Gold. 2) Make your own way there. :"Very well," he says. "I will see you when you get to Braedon." :You thank the smithy and part ways. Strength Event 1 A column of smoke and the clang of metal are the first signs that you're in the right place. As you round the bend you see the forge outside the gates to Blackwater. You spy your new acquaintance Ariadne assisting a blacksmith on the bellows. "Ah, there you are," Ariadne says with a smile. She removes her gloves to wipe her brow. "These are the two I was telling you about, Anders," she says to the blacksmith. "I almost broke this one's wrist in an arm wrestle!" "So I hear you're out to fight on ogre," the blacksmith says. "My specialty is improving armour and helms and the like." "I must admit, it's normally only horseshoes and farming equipment I mend these days, so it may take a while. I assure you, it will be well worth your time." 1) Upgrade a helm. :(insert text here) 2) Upgrade a suit of armour. :The player may choose an Armour card to upgrade. ::You hand the smith your armour and he begins examining the item thoroughly, inspecting every join and seam. ::The player temporarily loses the armour. ::"Yes, I can certainly improve this, but it will take a few days." ::"I am heading to Cottonmore. Meet me there and the job will be done." ::"Oh, if you bring another item to me there, I'll see if I can improve that one, as well." ::You thank Anders and continue on your way. 3) Upgrade a shield. :If the player has only the Wooden Shield: ::You hand the smith your old, worn shield. ::"This thing is more pot lid than shield. It's not even worth fixing," He says with a frown. "I tell you what, take this one on the house." ::"You know, with a little work, that shield could come up nice." ::A) Upgrade the Shield. ::B) Choose something else. :::The player acquires a Shield. 4) Leave. Unlocked By Acquire the token for The Blacksmith's Daughter. Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Revisitable Encounters Category:Strength Category:Challenge-Specific